


Fag.

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-24
Updated: 2005-05-24
Packaged: 2018-12-27 05:20:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12074301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Okay.. you ready for this?.. Are you? ..... another high school fic!Only it's different 'causeIwrote it.This was originally an idea for a film I had, but I molded it to a B/J.  And of course, Justin is the "dominant" one here.





	Fag.

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Justin Taylor strides down the fluorescant hallway of St James High School

8:32 am.

He glides his hand across the cold metal row of lockers as he walks. He's approaching his.  
182, 183 184, 185, 186-

**FAG**

The word stands out from the dull grey metal like a pimple on the forehead of a Macdonalds employee. Justin sighs, and scratches his head, his other hand reaching out to pick at the cheap red spraypaint that has defecated his locker. 

"Hey ho!" The voice of Justin's best friend, Callum brings him out of his thoughts. 

Callum walks over, and opens his mouth again in greeting but stops dead when he sees the gift that some jock bestowed upon his friend. 

'Hoooly shit, what the flip is that about.. "

Justin smirks, and turns to Callum.   
"A rather presumptuous assumption, don't you think?"

"Oh yes. A huge leap to conclusion, that is. Kind of an eyesore, isn't it..."

"Yep. Frankly, I'm insulted. But I wouldn't be so offended had the vandal thought clearly, and put something like... "I am under the impression that you are a homosexual, due to your strange behaivour and slightly effeminate nature."" Justin drawls, shaking his head. 

"Ah yeah, but the stupid square who design the common locker with so little writing space didnt think of that, did he."

"Moron."

"Yep. But until they improve upon the design, you're welcome to use my locker." Callum offered. 

Justin shook his head, grinning.   
"Oh no, I intend to humor the idiot. Insults only satisfy when they insult someone, remember."

"Ah silly me. Well.. I have... Drama, so I'll smell you later." Callum says, turning away to walk down the hall. 

"Of course,'' Jamie calls after him. Chuckling to himself, he sets off to English.   
_____________________________________________________________________

 

In the battlefield of high school, it is well known, the distinctions of class, or command. Although, alot of well adjusted people that attend high school will tell you they couldn't give a toss, just as long as they have a few mates along with them. A fallback, a safety net. A sheild. No one makes fun of an ugly girl when she has 5 other ugly girls who have her back. That being said, the ever present contempt for the other cliques holds true.   
Justin Taylor is hardly an outcast at St James. But he's certainly not popular. At least, not for being the football team's quarterback, or some shit. 

Everyone at St James knows the name Justin Taylor. He, without trying, of course, had made himself well known for the constant getting into trouble, talking back to the teachers, letting everyone know what he thinks of them, and well... that little incident last year, involving the principal's car, and alot of sewer water. 

So it is safe to say, that the girls giggle about him, (and his decidely golden blonde, shaggy hair, exellent body, and devil-may-care attitude.) and the guys take to giving him a hard time. And a few of the guys giggle about him. I'm not naming any names. But no one touches him. Because, to the other students at St James, Justin Taylor is.. a mystery... that walks on a cloud slightly above them all, unaffected by everything around him. 

 

____________________________________________________________________

 

Two cigarette breaks, and a mirror check later, Justin saunters into English class, recieving a familiar look of disapproval from good old Mr. Alderman.

"How kind of you, to grace us with your presence, Mr. Taylor. Would you mind telling us poor mortal fools why you're late?"

Justin shakes his head, chuckling.   
"My, sir, do you always have to be so dramatic? This is 11th grade English, not Pittsburgh Community College." 

And he makes his way to an empty desk in the back.   
A few snickers resonate throughout the classroom, and most of the students look up at Jamie with reluctant admiration. Excluding of course, the jocks, all situated at the far right corner. Chris Hobbs, John Salinger, and.... hmmm... Brian Kinney. Jamie arches an eyebrow in Brian's direction, practiced smirk in place. This guy doesn't look like a jock. Of course in any other situation, he wouldn't dream of being flirtatious with a jock, but this new "fag" title Justin has recieved inspires him. Brian notices Justin staring, and shifts uncomfortably, his eyes averting themselves from Justin's knowing gaze. 

I know you're gay.

Brian sneeks another look at Justin. They lock eyes, and Brian quickly turns his head to his half-asleep ape-ish friends. 

"Now that Mr. Stark has arrived, I think it's time we move on. " Alderman drones. 

Justin grins evilly at Brian, and sits in the empty desk next to him. 

"As I was saying," Alderman continues, "This years report-card-worthy project is on... you guessed it, Shakespeare. I don't make the curriculum, I follow it. So swallow your groans of despair, and listen up. You'll be put into pairs, given a play to anylize, and REwrite a shortened version in your chosen interpretation. I want something completely different here folks. Try to relate these.. dying, old texts to something in both your lives, or teenaged life in general. The details are in the outline I've given you. Now, I've paired you all up."

Justin had slunk deep into his chair at the mere mention of Shakespeare, and was already dreading who he's be matched up with. As Alderman called out names, he scanned the room. 

Jessica Potter. Ew. She'd be in his pants before any anylizing went down.   
Joel Mathers. Not bad looking, but a complete tightass. Boring.   
Sara Rimmings? Uhm. Let's not even go there. 

"Justin Taylor and Brian Kinney."

Justin let out a breath of relief that Sara's name wasn't mentioned, just as his lips cracked into a huge grin. He looked over at Brian, who looked like he'd been caught stealing his mother's pantihose.  
They locked eyes, and Justin winked at Brian, who was now a beautiful shade of Magnificent Magenta. 

 

Well, this would make Shakespeare seem a tad less dead.


End file.
